total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett VS Predator
Boba Fett VS Predator 'is a fan-made episode of the upcoming internet series, Total Warfare. It pits Boba Fett from the Star Wars series, who will face Vile, against the Predator, who will face Wolverine. Connection ''Star Wars VS Predator! These masked sci-fi hunters will need everything they have to fight to the bitter end, no matter what it takes! Interlude Kirby Boy: One of the scariest aspects in the world is having a deadly hunter from another world after your head, be it for glory or for money. And these two are some of the most feared hunters in science fiction. Game Girl: Boba Fett, the Mandalorian bounty hunter of Star Wars... Cheesestick: ...And the Predator, the lethal alien slaughterer. Kirby Boy: I'm Kirby Boy. Game Girl: I'm Game Girl. Cheesestick: And I'm Cheesestick. Kirby Boy: Let's settle this debate once and for all. Game Girl: It's time... All: TOTAL WARFARE TIME! Boba Fett Kirby Boy: Jango Fett was widely regarded as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy during the last years of the Galactic Republic. Game Girl: Until a sentient species native to Kamino known as... Kaminoans, decided to clone an entire army. (Sarcastically) You'll never guess who they were cloned from. Cheesestick: Jango promised to let the Kaminoans clone him on two conditions: One, a crap load of space cash, and two, a single clone child for himself. Kirby Boy: And he named that child... Boba Fett. Game Girl: Everything was all fine and dandy until Jango was beheaded by Jedi Master Mace Windu. Boba was heart broken, and with the bounty hunting skills his father taught him he traveled across the galaxy, trying to become the best bounty hunter he could be, just like his father. Cheesestick: He was a full fledged bounty hunter by the age of thirteen. Speaking of underaged feats, he also got married at sixteen! Kirby Boy: After that, Boba finally started working with Jabba the Hutt, spies, you name it. Working with these top dogs, Boba honed his skills, increased his arsenal, and after going throw several trials and tribulation, Boba was hired by one of the greatest villains in the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker, A.K.A. Darth Vader. Game Girl: Under Vader, Boba did many jobs and tasks. In fact, he was eventually known as Vader's right hand man. One of the things Vader had Boba do was to capture the famous rebel Han Solo. Cheesestick: And he succeeded, but in the aftermath he was inadvertently knocked into the Sarlacc, a dangerous carnivorous creature that was... a hole in the ground. With teeth. And tentacles. Kirby Boy: But if you thought that this is where Boba Fett's story officially ends, don't worry, you're wrong. After escaping the Sarlacc, he later became leader of the Madalorian warriors after the Galactic Civil War, and even held his own against Darth Vader... twice. Game Girl: Boba wouldn't be such a feared bounty hunter without awesome weapons. His Mandalorian helmet is more than just a helmet. Don't believe me? Well, It gives Boba a 360 degree field of vision, allows him to see great distances, has an infrared scanner, is able to keep track of about 30 targets at a time, is able to filter out poisons, has a reserve set of air and water, can record video, can compensate for pressure changes, can connect to databases, and it is even linked to all of his weapons! I need that helmet! Cheesestick: It even has a retractable straw so he doesn't have to take his helmet of to drink anything. Jeez, the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter sounds kinda lazy when you think about it. Kirby Boy: If that wasn't ridiculous enough, he can program his helmet to sync up to the internet to look at real estate. he can execute most of these functions by voice command, or even just by blinking. Cheesestick: Well, lazier. Game Girl: Boba can also use his Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack to get around everywhere. Ever heard of walking? Kirby Boy: While the jetpack itself can only hold enough fuel for a single minute's worth of flight, Boba can reach speeds up to 145 kilometers per hour. Game Girl: Forget what I said, using a jetpack is way better than walking. Cheesestick: It's about to get even better, Game Girl. It also has a single anti-vehicle homing missile which you do NOT want to see heading your way. Game Girl: RoboCop would definitely lose a race to this guy! Cheesestick: Remember how crazy Boba's helmet was? Well, his armor has increased protection from laser blasts, physical blows, fire, acid, intense heat, and harsh cold. The armor can also easily tank blaster and lightsaber attacks. Kirby Boy: He later quipped a gorget to his armor, which is just an armor piece for your neck. And get this: Boba actually aligned Wookiee scalps on one of his shoulder plates. Game Girl: We haven't even mentioned his shins yet. Yep! Boba has shin pockets filled with multiple knifes, a jet pack adjuster, and even a sonic-beam blaster. Cheesestick: But Boba's main weapon of choice is a customized EE-3 carbine rifle. Packing power and accuracy at the cost of short blasts, this blaster was personalized by Fett himself; he added a scope for sniping and a strap for quick drawing. Kirby Boy: Strapped to Boba's right hip is a concussion grenade launcher. His wrist gauntlets come pack full of goodies. These include a flamethrower, a wrist laser capable of firing up to fifty feet, a whip to tangle enemies, a dart launcher, and even vibro-blades. Game Girl: A blade with electrical elements, just in case you were wondering. And don't forget the MM9 mini-concussion rocket, which utilized computer tracking technology, and even came in stunning varieties. And I'm really not kidding when I say he has dart launchers in his knees. I swear to God that is true. Cheesestick: These darts came in acid, paralysis, and explosion forms. He also has a lightsaber from some Jedi he's killed. Not to mention, some flash bang grenades to act as the cherry on top of the bounty hunter weapons cake. Kirby Boy: But of all the weapons in Boba's arsenal, the DXR-6 disrupter rifle is the absolute deadliest. This gun is able to disintegrate a target into ash, and can even be shot from large distances. There's a reason Darth Vader told him "No disintegrations." Game Girl: As if a giant missile wasn't enough... Cheesestick: However, the disrupter rifle only has about five to ten shots. And funny enough, this is one of Boba's weaknesses. Thanks to all the heavy armor and equipment he carries, it greatly slows down his speed on foot. You're lucky you have a jetpack, Boba. Kirby Boy: And remember when we talked about how he captured Han Solo? Well, he failed a TON of times before that. Game Girl: Whether it be by other people intervening, accidents, clumsiness, or just pure bad luck, Boba Fett has failed several missions and bounties. A countless amount even! Cheesestick: And in the Star Wars Holiday Special, he fought Luke Skywalker and lost. By tripping over R2-D2. And he made his debut in the special! Kirby Boy: Add that to the ever growing list of Boba Fett failures. Game Girl: Wow, you'd think with all the amounts of skills he has he wouldn't fail that much? Cheesestick: Well let's not forget about all the missions he has actually completed, thanks to his wide array of skills and accomplishments. Kirby Boy: Right again Cheesestick, and despite all of our belittling on Boba, he has done way more impressive things to counter all the times he's screwed up. Game Girl: For example: That time when Boba wrestled against an unnamed, six-armed alien brute. That thing was massive. He even won! Cheesestick: Boba has also restrained Bossk. Bossk's species is known for their extraordinary strength. Kirby Boy: Plus, it has been said that Boba could "hear a pin drop on another planet." SOMEHOW. Game Girl: And remember when we said Boba fought Darth Vader twice, despite being the latter's right hand? Well, Boba also managed to resist a force mind trick from Vader, at least until he was able to escape. Cheesestick: This shows us that Fett is strong willed and strong minded, being able to resist the hypnotic mind trick of one of the most powerful force users in the galaxy. Kirby Boy: He even survived setting himself on fire. If you're wondering why he did that, he was attacked by a bunch of space locusts. Don't ask. Game Girl: Boba Fett is considered by many to be the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, and for good reason. He prefers order to chaos, and quick kills to torturing. He has a strict moral code, and won't stop until the job is done, his code is upheld, and he has the credits to show for it. Cheesestick: Wow, y'know what? Everything about Boba being a failure, I take it all back. Boba Fett is a cunning, resourceful, and well equipped bounty hunter who will stop at nothing to get his man, and no amount of goofy straw helmets can change that. There is a reason why they call him the greatest killer in the galaxy. Boba Fett: It's called a hologram. This is called a trap. And I'm calling you dead. Predator Kirby Boy: Pop quiz: This character hunts for entertainment, has a delightful face and can camouflage itself, making it near invisible. Any guesses? Game Girl: I know, I know! It's the Predator! Cheesestick: You are correct, Game Girl. Standing at least 7' and weighing 330lbs, the Predator earns it's title really well. Literally from birth, a Predator is trained to hunt down prey. The scariest part about Predators is actually the fact that they hunt JUST FOR THE SAKE OF IT! Kirby Boy: The Predator wouldn't be notorious for this if it didn't have it's trusty weapons. When it's not killing victims up close, the Predator fires it's Plasma Caster. Mounted on the Predator’s shoulder, the Plasma Caster aimed and fired via the Predator’s mask. Game Girl: I'm not even gonna bother asking about that cuz I'll see it's face if I do. Cheesestick: Plus, he's a total Wolverine ripoff. Don't believe me? Well, if it wants to get stabby, the Predator uses it's wrist blades to stab it's victims to death. Someone get Marvel on the phone. Kirby Boy: The blades can even be fired, but the Predator only does this as a last resort. The Power Glove is a strength enhancing gauntlet which releases some form of kinetic energy with explosive force on impact. Game Girl: Why couldn't the Power Glove work like THAT?! Kirby Boy: Um, it does Game Girl. Game Girl: No, I mean the one that's so bad. Kirby Boy: Oh. Anyway, the chakram is thrown like a discus and can decapitate a human being with ease. The combi stick can pierce many materials such as body armor and steel. It is also resistant to the acidic traits of Xenomorph blood. Game Girl: The ceremonial dagger is attached to the right shin of the Predator and can also resist Xonomorph blood. Cheesestick: The gauntlet plasma bolt fires a small plasma bolt from the Predator's left wrist gauntlet, which seems to be only moderately effective, but still causes a reasonable amount of damage. Kirby Boy: When deployed, the laser net secures itself against a solid surface. When activated by remote, the device will produce multiple laser beams stretching across a spatial void until they make contact with an adjacent surface. The lasers do not damage or cut into the adjacent surfaces they touch, but do cut and slice through organic material. Game Girl: The shuriken behaves much like the chakram; however, it is constructed with retractable blades, and can also be used as a melee weapon. It is ALSO immune to a Xenomorph's acid blood and the blades are strong enough to break a Xenomorph Queen's head armor, though it cannot seem to actually cut it. Cheesestick: The solvent is a highly potent, corrosive blue chemical which dissolves organic material, including Xenomorph carcasses. The spear gun fires small bifurcated metal darts at high velocity and the whip is capable of cutting targets in half, after it wraps around them and is pulled taut. It is said to be made of a Xenomorph's tail, which might explain its resistance to acid. Kirby Boy: The Scimitars are similar to wrist blades, but are much longer than most wrist blades. And that's about it. Game Girl: The bolas carry a powerful electrical current, which instantaneously kills victims on impact. And confusingly, the Burner has three definitions. The first refers to a flamethrower like weapon, meant for mass-effect attack strategy, that eliminates multiple aliens or humans with a 5-foot (1.5 m)-wide, 90-foot (27 m)-long line of flame which burns almost everything. Kirby Boy: It also refers to a long rifle with a button for a trigger in the Alien vs. Predator novels. This weapon is highly effective against anything up to and including a xenomorph queen, taking its head off with one shot to the neck. It is too powerful to be issued for normal hunts and is only used for warfare or queen stealing raids on alien hives. Cheesestick: Finally, burner seems to be a blanket term for any plasma based ranged weapon as Noguchi's shoulder cannon is referred to as a shoulder-burner in Alien vs. Predator: War and Alien vs. Predator: Hunter's Planet. Kirby Boy: Almost identical to the burner, the chemical sprayer can project hazardous toxins or sprays of acid towards a nearby foe. The glaive looks very similar to the combi stick, but with a large blade on the each end rather than strong pointed tips. In this respect it is used much like a sword with cutting blows rather than a bone crushing powerful spear like the combi stick. It can be used as a single-handed or double-handed weapon. In effect, it's a double-edged axe that can fold away, like the maul. Game Girl: In case you don't know what the maul is, it's a very long, barbed blade that the Predator holds in its hands or slips onto its arm. These blades are very powerful and can easily slice humans in half. The blades can be folded in half with a 'snapping' action and when they are held upside down, they are longer in the back, which makes them perfect for a backwards stab. In the game, they can be used in combination with the wrist blades to make a sort of dual wielding blade. Cheesestick: The plasma pistol's firing mechanism differs between the two games. In the first game, the mechanism is fired in a parabolic arc, while the second game portrays it as firing in a straight line. In the second game, the secondary fire fires a burst in an arced trajectory, capable of stunning Xenomorphs and even jamming electronic equipment temporarily. Kirby Boy: Used in the Predator: Concrete Jungle comic, the tag is a small circular tracking device that is used on prey which the Predator wishes to continuously bait rather than kill outright. The bottom portion of the tag is coated with hook-like barbs which are inserted beneath the target's skin to prevent removal. Game Girl: In the games and Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, various mines, traps, and charges are shown to be used by the Predators. These include a fire trap, a EMP mine, a sonic trap, a plasma mine, a remote bomb and a laser trap. Cheesestick: The Bleeder Speargun is a modified version of the spear gun fires spears that cause the target to, as the name implies, bleed internally. This causes humans to become increasingly slower. However, this doesn't apply to aliens, who seem to have greater resistance to its effects. Kirby Boy: The Blazer fires incredibly powerful laser beams in wide arcs, resulting in tremendous damage done to any organic targets. It is however, almost useless when hunting synthetic prey and prey with a high tolerance to fire. Game Girl: The multi-missile system is a back mounted missile device that fires six powerful plasma missiles capable of targeting six different targets (12 when upgraded). This is particularly useful when engaging synthetic prey, as it emits a massive EM pulse when detonated. Cheesestick: The Plasma Scythe causes tremendous damage to all opponents, no matter how tough they are. Its plasma coating causes wounds to seal on impact, making healing the wound almost impossible. Kirby Boy: Possibly the most advanced piece of hardware a Predator can be gifted with, the point defense system uses a plasma laser guided by a tracking device that neutralizes any incoming projectile, up to and including rockets. This means that prey that are trying to kill the Predator from range will have to either flee or engage it in close combat. It has however, little if any effect against rapid-fire weapons such as the mini-gun, as there are too many projectiles to neutralize, no effect against flame-based weapons, and is useless when fighting Xenomorphs. Game Girl: Seen in the Predator 2 comic prequel Predator: 1718, the katana has an extremely sharp, retractable blade that can cut through bone. Cheesestick: The Pred-Gun is a very powerful defensive system which has a huge inbuilt Plasma Cannon. The Pred-Gun moves using anti-gravity plates underneath it and can only fire when deployed. Kirby Boy: The Predator's weapons are deadly, but so is it's physique. They can shatter concrete with a punch, tear people in half with their bare hands, move with surprising agility, survive falls from ten times their height without scratch, and leap three times their height. Game Girl: Think you can just pull a handgun and save yourself? Nope! These guys have taken bullets in the past and walked off with only minor injuries. Cheesestick: And if the Predator is on the brink of death or senses defeat, it will consciously activate a self-destruct sequence to give itself an “honorable” suicide with the hope that it will take its opponent with it. The explosion will either annihilate THREE HUNDRED CITY BLOCKS or just vaporize the Predator. It’s kinda inconsistent in that because, if that were true, Arnold Schwarzenegger must be Sonic the freakin’ Hedgehog to clear the blast radius in just a few seconds. Game Girl: The infamous cloaking device renders the Predator invisible to the naked eye and most cameras. If one looks closely enough, though, they might spot its outline as it moves across different backgrounds. Cheesetick: Phew! And we did it. We analyzed every single weapon in the Predator's arsenal. Can we please get to the fight now? Kirby Boy: Hold on, Cheesestick. There's still twelve more things we have to cover. Game Girl and Cheesestick: TWELVE?! Cheesestick: Are you planning on keeping us here until next week?! Kirby Boy: Don't worry. These twelve things are just the twelve statements of the Yautja Honor Code. Game Girl: Oh. THAT thing. It takes away all the fun. Kirby Boy: It's still important, so let's get it over with. Game Girl and Cheesestick: Fine. Kirby Boy: The twelve statements are as follows: The Predator must hunt worthy targets. If the Predator fails to kill it's target, it must commit suicide. Claiming the kill of another Predator is stupid. Killing another Predator is also stupid. The Predator can't kill while cloaked. The Predator can't hurt innocent targets. When hunting for food, the Predator can only eat weak targets. Predators can't hurt injured targets. The Predator can't hunt in another Predator's territory without permission. If the target defeats the Predator, the Predator must respect the victor. Breaking the code takes away your status as a "true" Predator. Absolutely NO hurting pregnant females or ill targets. Game Girl: OK. Can we finally get to the fight? Kirby Boy: Yes, Game Girl. Yes. Game Girl and Cheesestick: FINALLY! The Predator laughs. Battle '' A forest'' Rainclouds moved into position, forming a dense cinereal canopy over the forest and stopping the warmth of the sun from fending away the chill of the early spring breeze. Then, a raindrop fell from the sky. It was soon followed by thousands more, soaking the forest in a frigid rain. '''Boba Fett '''sighed as the raindrops fell on his helmeted head. Why was he walking through this forest? Well, Jabba had told him to find a tall, humanoid creature with a metallic mask, huge muscles, and a series of dreadlock-like protrusions from its head, or else. Boba continued searching for this creature, his trigger finger poised to fire once he found it. He ignored the raindrops as he continued walking through the forest. He was drenched, but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding this creature and bringing it back dead. Had Boba looked down, he would have saw something absolutely horrible. The genetic clone of Jango Fett then trod on something. When he looked down, his eyes widened from behind his helmet. He had stepped on a dead human body. It was skinned completely and had a sizeable hole in its chest cavity. Whatever this creature was, it was a serial killer. The hi-tech auditory system of Boba’s helmet then picked up the sound of a low stomach-turning growl. Boba turned around, but nothing was there. Boba pointed his EE-3 carbine rifle immediately. Boba then heard twigs snapping underfoot. The ominous sounds of rumbling thunder just didn't help. Suddenly, a burst of blue plasma hit Boba full in the chest plate. Boba fell flat on his back, a large corona surrounded by a ring of soot forming right in the center of his chestplate. Boba fought to regain his senses. That blast almost blew a hole in him, only because his durasteel plating took the brunt of the blast. Boba knew that whatever fired that blast would probably come in close to investigate, so he decided to play dead. When the invisble creature’s telltale footsteps were deemed “close enough”, Boba bolted up to a sitting position and fired from his carbine. Apparently, the blast narrowly missed the creature's head, for it had jumped back in surprise that its prey was still alive. Boba suddenly fired another shot at the creature's shoulder. The creature roared in pain and it suddenly deactivating it's cloaking device to reveal the exact creature Jabba told Boba to find. It was the '''Predator. "So, finally decided to reveal yourself?" Boba questioned. The Predator growled in response. "Good. Because I prefer seeing ''my enemies." Boba answered. He’d make this quick and lie about his kill; either way, he’d get his money. '''FIGHT!' The Predator suddenly fired it's plasma caster again - not at Boba, but rather at the ground below him. Boba was sent flying skyward as a result. As soon as Boba fell to the ground, he was was met with the Predator's masked face looming over him. The Predator then fired another plasma blast at the downed Boba, who didn't have time to dodge. The Predator then placed it's foot on Boba's chest, doing it's best to crush the bounty hunter with it's 330lb weight. Unfortunately for the Predator, Boba shot it with his carbine, forcing the masked extraterrestrial to step off of him. Boba continued firing as he got up. Sadly, he was knocked down again, this time by a shoulder charge from the Predator. The Predator got on it's knees and twin claws sprang from its right gauntlet. The Predator used these claws to stab Boba in the stomach. The Predator lifted Boba with ease, like Boba's over 172lb weight was the same as paper. It then threw Boba away. Before Boba could get up, the Predator stomped on his head before kicking him, causing him to roll onto his back. The Predator tried to stab Boba with it's wrist blades again, but Boba rolled out the way and got up. Twin claws suddenly sprang from the Predator's left gauntlet and the alien slaughterer tried to trust it's blades into Boba, but the Mandalorian bounty hunter dodged. The Predator turned around, then kicked Boba in the gut with enough force to send the bounter hunter flying back. Boba rolled onto his stomach and got up as the Predator advanced. Boba turned to face the Predator and fired his carbine, but the Predator dodged and charged toward Boba. Boba barely dodged the Predator's charge and fired again. The Predator forced the carbine out of Boba's hands and nailed the bounty hunter in the chest with a full-force punch. The Predator then headbutted Boba with all it's might. With another punch to the gut and a kick to the chest, Boba stumbled back. But the Predator was the farthest thing from a merciful living being. The Predator then kicked Boba, trikes their head, grabbed them and plunged it's wrist blades into his chin before throwing him away. Boba stayed down, breathing heavily. He was too weak to get up now. He needed time to recover, but thanks to the Predator's lack of mercy, he wouldn't have enough time to recover before getting another beatdown. And soon enough, the Predator stabbed Boba with it's wrist blades and held him up. It prepared to finish Boba off by stabbing his skull... BOOM! The Predator didn’t even know what hit it, for it went catapulting in the air as the blast wave of an explosion knocked it clean off its feet. Boba had fired the rocket on his jetpack. While it didn’t blow the freak into smithereens like Boba had hoped, it did provide an opportune moment for him. The Predator got back up, its head spinning, only to witness something wrap around its legs. With a sudden jerk, the Predator fell on its back again and dragged along the floor of the forest. From the glimpses it got from its shaky vision, Boba was dragging the Predator along on a cable attached to his gauntlet, using his jetpack to carry the beast with ease. The Predator roared in fury and fired it's plasma caster, forcing Boba to land. The Predator angrily sliced the cable before getting up and roaring at Boba. It was obvious it was more than a tad ticked off now. In a blind rage, the Predator pulled a disk-like device from its belt and hurled it at Boba. With a high-pitched whistling sound, it spun at Boba like a buzz saw. Boba quickly ducked to his right, narrowly keeping his head as the smart disk whistled past him. His helmet’s heads’-up display whispered a warning and he quickly turned with his carbine to see that the disk was making a wide turn to go at him again. A quick point of his carbine and a pull of his trigger finger, and the smart disk exploded like a disk at a skeet shooting. Boba suddenly felt something jam itself into his pack and, with a sense of déjà vu, Boba rocketed into the air once more. With a cry in surprise, he flew a full ten yards before falling back to the ground with a crash. Boba picked himself up from his crumpled heap, then turned to see the Predator brandishing a spear-like weapon and aiming that pesky caster once again. After dodging a plasma blast, Boba casually pointed his barbine and the caster flew off the beast’s shoulder to land just behind it. The Predator growled, then hurled it's combi stick at Boba. Boba barely dodged the weapon, then took out a lightsaber and activated the beam. A blade made of blue energy erupted out of the metal handle. Suddenly, much larger wrist blades sprang from the Predator's gauntlets and it roared in challenge. The two masked armored hunters charged. The lightsaber and the Scimitars clashed. The two struggled, but soon, the Predator was able to force the lightsaber out of Boba's hands and stab him in the stomach with both blades. Boba punched the Predator so hard that the Predator was forced to move back. Boba quickly retrieved his lightsaber and swung it. The Predator roared out in pain as it's left hand fell to the ground. SLICE! ''Boba gave the Predator a very deep scar across it's chest, green blood pouring out of the wound like water from a tap. The Predatorput his remaining hand on his chest in pain, and when it removed it, the hand was now drenched in bodily fluids. The Predator growled. It was very damaged, but it couldn't give up now. The Predator began to fight once again... right handed. Things weren't going so well for Boba. The Predator easily blocked each of his attacks with it's Scimitars, then stabbed Boba a few more times. Finally, Boba slashed the Predator's stomach, causing it to place it's hand on it's wound in pain. Boba then impaled the Predator with his lightsaber. For a few seconds, neither did anything, until Boba pulled his lightsaber out of the Predator's body. The Predator got on it's knees as it placed it's hand on the hole in it's body. "Jabba told me to bring you to him. And you won't be alive." Boba then prepared to decapitate the Predator. Suddenly, the Predator fired it's wrist blades. Boba was completely caught off guard and dropped his lightsaber. As Boba pulled the wrist blades out, the Predator picked up the lightsaber and started off with horizontal slashes, going at Boba with surprising power and skill. Next came vertical slashes, and then eventually, a combination of both horizantal and vertical slashes. The Predator attempted to finish Boba, but the bounty hunter managed to dodge the lightsaber and suddenly prepared his wrist-mounted flame thrower. He fired large waves of fire at the Predator, who had no time to dodge the flames. The Predator dropped the lightsaber and roared loudly as it spun around in circles. Boba took a vertical swing at the flaming Predator. The Predator's remaining arm was cut right off. It couldn't roar out; it was all simply too painful. And then, the pain ended. Boba swung his lightsaber... ...but the Predator fell into a conveniently placed river. Boba looked at the water, waiting for the Predator to come up for air. And soon enough, the Predator came up from the water. It was carried downstream until it managed to cling onto a rock. They looked at each other for a few seconds... until Boba hurled his lightsaber like a javelin, sticking it into the Predator's arm, eliciting a pained roar from the alien. Boba then turned around and walked away. He would wait for the Predator to die from blood loss and then take it to Jabba like he promised. Or would he? The Predator managed to free itself from the lightsaber and then reached up and unfastened a series of tubes on its mask, a hiss of gas escaping with each one unfastened. When all the tubes came undone, the Predator finally reached up, gripped the side of its mask, then slowly took it off. What lay behind it looked like the hideous cross-breed between reptile, insect, and human. It had glowing yellow eyes, green leathery skin, and four pincer-like fangs that surrounded a mouthful of teeth. The Predator then activated it's self-destruct device, and began laughing maniacally. Upon hearing the Predator's laughter, Boba turned around and saw the laughing alien. Boba then realized that the Predator's self-destruct device was activated and activated his jetpack, flying away. The explosion was MASSIVE, but he managed to escape. Boba landed, then walked away triumphantly. '''K.O.!' Results Kirby Boy: While the Predator is the more physically capable of the two, as well as having a deadlier arsenal, the real difference comes in the form of the armor. Game Girl: Sure, the Predator has more melee weapons, but Boba's superior armor protects him from them. Predator isn’t as lucky, having little armor against Boba’s weapons, which are much stronger than our modern guns. Cheesestick: "But guys, can't the Predator just target Boba's unarmored areas?" Yes he could! But Boba's unarmored locations aren't that important. It's really just his sides and limbs. We've seen time and time again that Boba has toughed through that kind of injury. He even armored up his neck. Kirby Boy: Because Boba's helmet grants him sight into other visible spectrums, this means that the Predator lost the element of surprise. And lastly, the self-destruct device. Even if it's set to the maximum power, we've seen Dutch run away from that. If Dutch can run away from that, you can bet Boba can fly away from it with his jetpack. Game Girl: Boba's armor simply trumped the Predator's weaponry, and in turn, his arsenal was able to break through the Predator's relatively weak armor. Cheesetick: In the end, the Predator became the prey. Admit it, you saw that from a mile away. Kirby Boy: The winner is Boba Fett.Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Finished Warfares